Socks, Sex and Snitches
by Queens of HG
Summary: Rated R to be safe. Probably the best Round Robin you will ever read. This is what happens when the Queens of H/G spend way too much time chatting in all hours of the day and night. Based on the "Socks, Sex, and S..." series by Imogen and Firebolt909.
1. Part One by Imogen

Socks, Sex and Snitches

Socks, Sex and Snitches 

** **

_(Part 1 by Imogen)___

Candlelight flickered gently though the Great Hall, casting chattering faces in a soft glow of warm light. Harry helped himself to more treacle sponge pudding and grinned over at Ginny, who was sitting beside him. The last few weeks had been rather busy, with exams approaching and the extra Quidditch practises for the last match of the season: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Consequently, they had seen very little of each other, beyond quick encounters in the corridor, or at meal times, and this was irritating them both. Tonight, however, was going to be different. Harry had thought of somewhere new where they could go to be alone.

Ginny looked almost radiant in this light, he reflected, watching her out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help smiling at her. Her long red hair reflected the light, different strands of colour conflicting with one another to shimmer in the light. She was chatting eagerly to Hermione, waving her hands in the vivacious way she did when she talked about something which interested her. Harry felt his cheeks heat up a little as he thought of just where he would like those very hands to go tonight.

"So what about Quidditch practise?" Ron said, interrupting his reverie. "Oh, stop drooling over my sister. I want to keep some dinner down, thank you very much."

"Oi!" Ginny protested, and threw a bread roll at him. "He can do that all he wants. Anyway, you're one to talk." At this, Ron turned rather red, and muttered something about passing the custard. Harry laughed, and shoved the jug across the table.

"Well, I've booked the pitch," he admitted. "To be honest, I think we've all been training so hard we could do with a night off. We're flying incredibly well, and it's going to cause all sorts of problems if we over do it. What do you reckon?"

"A night off sounds good," Ron said, sneaking a sideways glance at Hermione, and grinning furtively at her.

"You keep that up, and I'll be throwing rolls at you as well," she chuckled, reaching for his hand. "You can't look at me like that _here_."

"Right then," said Harry brightly. "Let's have the night off." He felt Ginny's hand travel onto his leg, and slowly caress his thigh. He swallowed awkwardly, feeling the effect as she began to let her fingers wander in sensuous circles.

At the end of the meal, the four of them left the dining room together, and clattered noisily up the marble staircase laughing about an incident in Transfiguration earlier in the day, when Neville had managed to transfigure himself into a footstool, and couldn't change back until Seamus sat on him. Neville popped back into his normal shape in sheer surprise, causing them both to sprawl across the floor in a very ungainly manner.

"I left my book there," Ginny suddenly blurted out. "I'd better go and get it."

"I'll come with you," Harry said instantly, and without a second glance at Ron and Hermione, the pair of them hurried off up a few floors and along to the Transfiguration corridor.

Nearing their goal, Ginny paused, and grinned impishly at Harry.

"I lied," she said, giggling mischievously, and wrapping her arms around him.

"I know," Harry responded, the heat of desire building in his chest as he stared into her eyes. Lips met with passionate fire, darkness enveloping them, as they staggered backwards against the wall, oblivious to the:

"Well, honestly!" 

from the outraged portrait immediately behind them.

"Can we?" Harry asked at length, breathing unsteady.

"Yes," she whispered, seeking more kisses, pressing herself up against him in her eagerness. "Tonight. Where shall we go?"

"Quidditch changing rooms are free," Harry grinned wickedly. He nuzzled against her ear. "Why else do you think I cancelled practise?"

A low moan escaped her as he teased her earlobe, and trailed kisses downwards.

"I hate to interrupt," a cold voice suddenly drawled behind them. "Especially when you so obviously need a hotel room. My, my, things must be getting bad Potter if you're resorting to sleeping with _that_."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry growled furiously, gripping his wand and Ginny tightly. "Get it out and then get out of my sight."

"Just wanted to know if you were using the pitch tonight," he sneered. "You're going to lose anyway, so I don't know why you're bothering."

"The pitch is booked," Harry said in a flat, firm voice. "It's all yours tomorrow, so you can teach them how to stay on their brooms then. Tonight, it belongs to me."

"Well, you've got to have something to look forward to, I suppose, Potter," Malfoy smirked knowingly, and with a final insolent appraisal of Ginny, he turned and walked off.

"I could… I could… " Harry began furiously, and suddenly felt a small hand on his arm.

"Don't let him get to you," she said, reaching up to kiss him. "He's not worth it. Don't let him spoil this, please."

Harry looked down into her dark brown eyes, and felt his anger begin to subside instantly. His hand tangled itself lovingly in the depths of her red hair.

"You take the invisibility cloak," he said quietly. "No one will be surprised to see me down there if they look."

"I'll meet you down there in half an hour?" she grinned, and giggled in anticipation.

"You're on," he said cheerfully, feeling that at long last they may have found a place far enough removed from the castle to protect them from yet another of those embarrassing interruptions.


	2. Part Two by Ashwinder

Part Two by Ashwinder

_Part Two by Ashwinder_

Ginny stepped through the portrait hole into the Common Room and noted with dismay that it was full. Her fellow Gryffindors all seemed to be occupied with either homework or relaxation. Ginny chewed her lower lip as she considered how she was going to get the Invisibility Cloak from Harry's dormitory. She thought of drawing her wand and using a Summoning Charm, but that was certain to be noticed. She was sure she'd be discovered if she tried sneaking over to the boys' stairs as well, since the room was so crowded. On top of that, she noticed Ron and Hermione had taken up residence in an armchair by the fire which put them in full view of the staircase. Of course, they weren't really noticing what was going on around them at the moment… Ginny decided there was nothing for it but to brazen it out, so she strode purposefully toward the boys' stairs, hoping against hope no one would notice.

When she reached the top of the tower, she found the door shut and that gave her pause. Then she noticed something else. "That's odd," she thought. "Why would someone leave a hanger on the door?" Indeed, a wire coat hanger was hooked through the iron ring which served to shut the massive wooden door. With trepidation she opened the door and peeked into the dormitory. The image of Neville Longbottom in nothing but his boxer shorts flashed through her mind. She had once had a brief glimpse of just that while on a sock-stealing mission and was not eager to repeat the experience.

At first glance the room seemed empty so she went quietly in. Halfway to Harry's trunk, Ginny froze. She had heard a sound, and then it came again. It was an unmistakably feminine moan. This was followed by the sound of rustling bed-clothes and a masculine grunt. The noise seemed to be emanating from the four-poster across from Harry's, which, Ginny now noticed, had its curtains drawn. Her face flamed red as she realised just what exactly was transpiring behind those curtains.

As quietly as she could, Ginny hurried to Harry's trunk and opened it. She grabbed the Invisibility Cloak, which was fortunately on top, and retained the presence of mind to nick a pair of socks while she was at it. Stuffing the socks into a pocket of her robes, she donned the Invisibility Cloak and flew back over to the door. She closed the door again and paused to allow her heart-rate to return to normal. Then she drew her wand with a giggle and muttered an incantation. "That'll teach them to lock the door," she thought.

Ginny re-entered the Common Room and began to pick her way carefully across to the portrait hole. She noticed in passing that the armchair previously occupied by Ron and Hermione was now empty. As Ginny waited for someone to come along and open the portrait hole, she giggled again, thinking, "I must remember to ask Harry who sleeps in the bed across from his."


	3. Part Three by GinnyPotter

Part 3 by GinnyPotter

_Part 3 by GinnyPotter_

Ginny stole down to the Entrance Hall, glancing aroundsurreptitiously before leaning against the great oak doors and slipping into the warm night air.She chuckled to herself as she climbed down the stone steps, taking a quick detour around the castle.

After walking along the walls for a few minutes, Ginny finally came to a halt at the base of Gryffindor Tower.Taking the Invisibility Cloak off, she walked hidden in the shadow of the castle, her eyes fixed to the ground.

"Aha!" she said triumphantly, stumbling across what appeared to be a pile of clothes.Unable to control the grin spreading across her face, Ginny fell to her knees, carefully examining her treasure.She made a mental note to bake chocolate chip cookies for Bill and Charlie the next time she was at the Burrow.It was in Charlie's room, while foraging for socks, that she had first learnt of the Finite Amoro spell.Bill was on the unfortunate receiving end of it when a girl he was dating saw fit to toss him and his belongings out of her flat in Egypt.He had written to Charlie asking him to send him more clothes as looters had grabbed his the second they flew out the window.

"No, that's no use to me…boring," Ginny barely glanced at the robes before tossing them aside."Ugh!" she cried, wrinkling her nose in distaste at the foul smell."How did this get by the house elves?"

Catching a glimpse of colour amid the black robes, she felt her pulse quicken."Yes," she thought."Socks."She tugged at what turned out to be a large, wooly pair of purple argyle socks, with the initials 'SF' knitted on the side.

"Why Seamus, you naughty Irishman!"Still grinning, Ginny gathered up all the pairs of socks she could find, tossing the rest of Seamus' clothes into the shrubbery.Pulling the Invisibility Cloak back on, she hurried down to meet Harry, a new spring in her step.

Reaching the deserted Quidditch pitch, Ginny quietly pulled the door of the locker room open and snuck inside.It looked empty.

"Harry?"Ginny peered into the corners of the room.She jumped in alarm as she felt someone grab her around her waist, pulling the Invisibility Cloak off her.

"You're late."It was a mere whisper, and Ginny gave an involuntary shudder at the feel of hot breath on her ear.

"I know.What are you going to do about it?" she grinned evilly, arching her back to press closer against Harry.

"The question is…" Harry continued whispering, dragging his lips across her earlobe, "what am I not going to do?"Ginny tilted her head back, her throat unable to form any sound clearer than a moan.Harry's lips burnt his way down her neck, her robes pushed out of the way as his eager lips sought her willing flesh.

Unable to resist any longer, Ginny twisted around in his arms, her mouth seeking his, eyes glazed over in longing.They melted into each other, smoldering lips exploring every inch of the other's face before meeting again.

Harry pushed Ginny against a locker, supporting himself with one arm as he worked feverishly to unfasten her robes.He stopped abruptly.

"What are these?" he asked, his breath coming in gasps as he held out a fistful of socks.

Ginny stared up at him, her chest heaving."Socks," she panted, reaching up to trail a pattern of barely-there kisses down his throat.

"I know," he paused to catch his breath, "_what_ they are…I meant _who's_ are they?"

Ginny sniggered."You'll find out soon enough….keep an eye out for a mate of yours that'll suddenly want to borrow all your clothes…"

"What…" Harry's words were cut off as Ginny's small hands finally managed to tear away the barrier between them.

"Wait," she said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes."You've booked the _whole_ pitch tonight, right?"

"Yes," Harry replied, trying to press as much of himself against Ginny as possible."No one will bother us…"

"I was thinking…" Ginny continued, rubbing her hand up and down Harry's back, "it _is_ a rather nice night out…"

Harry gave a moan in protest as Ginny tore herself away from him.His dismayed expression quickly turned to delight as realization hit him.Ginny was grinning from ear to ear, Harry's Firebolt swaying gently in her hand.

"Can we…" Harry asked in wonder.Ginny grabbed his hand and lead him outside the locker room.

"_Pillowficus Totalus,_" Ginny whispered, turning to grin impishly at Harry.It's a cushioning charm…Mum taught it to me because my bed is so old and lumpy…"

While Mrs Weasley certainly hadn't intended her charm to be used for this purpose, it worked like, well, a charm.Harry climbed onto his Firebolt, cradling Ginny in his lap.With one hand on his broom, he took off into the cool night air, thrilled at the dual sensations of the wind on his bare skin and Ginny's hot flesh pressed against his own.

Finding a nice spot above a cluster of trees, Harry let his broom hover as he turned his attention back to the red-haired vixen squirming mercilessly in his lap.Turning her around to face him, he pressed his forehead against hers.

The mood was broken by the sudden sound of flapping wings.Harry and Ginny looked up, startled, and recoiled in horror as they realized the huge bird was heading straight for them.Harry's grip on Ginny tightened and he tried to turn the broom away, but the owl was already upon them.

Harry tried to protect his and Ginny's faces from the flurry of feathers and down, struggling to maintain his balance.A second later it was gone, a single letter resting on Ginny's head.Harry turned to watch the bird fly away.There was no mistaking the majestic eagle owl.Only one student had one – Draco Malfoy.


	4. Part Four by Monique

Part Four by Monique **__**

Part Four by Monique  
  
Still hanging on tightly to Ginny, Harry gently removed the piece of parchment from the top of her head. They looked down at the letter and back up at each other at the same time.

  
"I wonder…" Harry muttered.   
  
"Should we?" Ginny asked in a whisper?  
  
Harry nodded. "It's the least he deserves after all he's done to us."  
  
Biting her lip, Ginny took the piece of parchment from Harry and after furtively looking around, unrolled it and positioned it so they could both read it.  
  
_Draco:  
  
I must inform you that it would be wise of you to stay a goodly distance from the Great Hall tomorrow night between the hours of 5:00 and 7:00 PM. If you choose not to heed this advice, it is at your own peril. You have shown your incompetence to me many times in the past. I ask that you respect your breeding and act accordingly this time.  
  
Lucius_  
  
  
Eyes wide, Ginny's hands shook as she read the letter again. "Harry, they're going to try to attack Hogwarts!"  
  
Harry shook his head in denial. "They can't breach the defenses. Dumbledore has this placed locked down tighter than a drum."  
  
Ginny looked at him thoughtfully. "You Know Who's done it in the past."

  
She looked down at her hands. "Several times in fact."   
  
Harry lifted her chin up so that he could look at her. "How long are you going to blame yourself for that diary, love?" He leaned in and kissed her gently.

  
"We know something's up and we can go directly to Dumbledore with the evidence."  
  
Brightening, Ginny smiled and nodded. "Although, I think that we should probably tell Ron and Hermione about it first." At his puzzled look she grinned.  
  
"Well, they might be able to come up with a plausible explanation for how we came into possession of the letter. At the moment, I can't rightly think of one myself."  
  
Harry considered that for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right." Looking mournfully at the empty Quidditch Pitch he sighed. "Damn."  
  
Laughing at his hangdog expression Ginny took leaned in kissed him. Wrapping her arms around him, she placed a series of small kisses down the length of his neck, delighting in the way he shivered and gasped at her attentions.   
  
Leaning down, Harry covered her mouth with his and let the now familiar but still amazing sensations sweep over him. Kissing her deeply, he groaned as her small, nimble hands went exploring over him. He jerked and gasped as she became bolder. Panting, he grabbed for her wayward hand. "Ginny, if you keep that up, we're going to fall off the broom."  
  
Glancing up at him impishly, she moved her hand delicately under his and watched his eyes glaze over. "Well I did cast a cushioning charm. Shall we try it out?"  
  
Grabbing both of her marauding hands in his, he turned her so that she was once again had her back to him on the broom. "Torment me, will you?" He whispered in a tone that she knew meant retribution. Ginny giggled but then gasped as he slowly dragged his mouth down the side of her neck. "Turnabout is fair play you know."  
  
Ginny squirmed against his back and cried out as loving hands found all the places where he knew she was most sensitive. Jerking her hands out of his, she grabbed his shoulders from behind and tried to drag him as close as possible to her.  
  
Enjoying himself immensely, Harry only vaguely noticed something dropping from her hand and then snapped back to reality as he saw the letter from Malfoy drifting towards the ground.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he moved his hands back to her shoulders. "Ginny, we dropped the letter."  
  
Laying limply against him, it took her a moment for his words to sink in. "What? Oh, the letter!"  
  
Harry grinned down at her. "Distracted you did I?"  
  
Still breathing unevenly, she grinned back at him. "Quite well, Mr. Potter, thank you."  
  
Laughing, Harry grabbed her in a hug. "Well, we know this particular strategy works - at least when we're not being accosted by owls anyway. We can book the pitch again."   
  
Ginny sighed regretfully but nodded. "You're right. Well, let's go find Ron and Hermione so we can figure out how we're going to present this to Dumbledore."  
  
About twenty minutes of searching later, they finally found the pair in a dark corner by the rose garden. Arms wrapped around each other and deep in conversation, they were totally oblivious to Harry and Ginny. Harry grinned at Ginny as they caught a bit of their conversation.   
  
"Miss. Granger, I had no idea you could be so creative," Ron whispered with a wide grin on his face."   
  
"You liked it then?"" Came the rather shy response.   
  
Harry saw Ron gape comically at her. "Hermione, if I had liked that any more, I'd be dead right now!"  
  
Looking at each other, Harry and Ginny both sniggered. Ginny leaned in close "I think I need to have a girl to girl talk with Hermione. They have had a bit more practice than us.   
  
Harry blinked at her but then a slow grin spread across his face. "I expect to get a full report."  
  
Ginny smiled at him seductively and ran her hand slowly down his torso. "Oh, you will."  
  
Shuddering, he grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's get this over with."  
  
  



	5. Part Five by Julia

Part 5 by Julia

_Part 5 by Julia_

The room was dark, lit only by a few flickering candles.Two figures lay curled together in a lover's embrace.

They knew their time together was both short and bittersweet.They spoke in whispers and teased each other and tried to forget the world outside.

"You would not believe some of the behavior that is going on in the Gryffindor common room?" 

"Want to bet," came a sleepy sounding reply.

"They're just...it's like living with a pack of sex starved rabbits.Every minute of the day they're going at it in the dorms, broom closets, bathrooms.I could fund the Phoenix Order by renting out my classroom. "Minerva whacked her pillow into a more comfortable position."Potter booked the Quidditch pitch THEN cancelled practice.I don't even want to think of the mischief Potter and Weasley are up to."

"Really, James would have been so disappointed.His only son."

Minerva chuckled."I mean of course Potter and Miss Weasley, who is in SIXTH year.If he didn't adore her so much I would put a stop to it."

There was snort, which sounded remarkably along the lines--_I'd like to see you try."I bet they were on his firebolt."_

"WHAT!" she shrieked."What do you mean by that remark?"

"Potter, Weasley, on the firebolt, in the air.I refuse to contemplate the scene any further."

"They'd better not be," Minerva fumed."I'd think the bathroom fiasco with Myrtle would teach them to be more discrete."

"Discrete, Potter discrete?I'd expect to see Draco hand feeding baby owls first."

"Did you know that when you adopt that nasty tone of voice your nostrils flare?It's not a turn on."Minerva couldn't help smiling."I guess Harry really is good on a broom."

"Please, Minnie," a voice groaned."I'm trying to sleep."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or as an insult.I'm going to have to do something about those two.Either they will injure themselves, get caught, or Ron will return from denial land.I'm not having my star seeker in the hospital or detention.Yes, first thing tomorrow I am going to have a little talk with my entire seventh year – each and every last sex maniac, including my Head Girl."

"Just because you didn't get any in school is no reason to feel betrayed by Granger."

"I'm a jealous bitch.So sue me."

"You can't really blame them too much, Min," her partner between the sheets reminded her.

"Oohh, speaking up for the dream team," she cooed.

He grimaced."Not exactly.Their asses are mine if I catch them.If I wasn't drugging my students I'd probably have some of the same problems.There is no greater aphrodisiac than living on the edge."

"Drugging?"

"Cauldron calling the kettle black."

"Adding a contraceptive charm to the pumpkin juice is hardly illegal."It was apparent that his barb had stung because she removed herself from his grasp.

"Come back to bed."He purred, leering at her with darkly seductive eyes. She hardened her resolve.It was just at that inopportune moment that their jeweled phoenix pins began to flash scarlet.

Minerva's expression grew concerned."Albus wants us."She quickly pulled on her robe and brushed her long hair into a neat ponytail.Her lover also grabbed his robe.She got down on her hands and knees and reached under the bed.A few minutes later her head appeared over the mattress.

"Severus, do you have my socks over there?"

  
  



	6. Part Six by Chryslin

Part 6 by Chryslin

_Part 6 by Chryslin_

Harry grinned at Ginny "Well, if we have to interrupt them, let's make them _really suffer. He exploded in an obviously contrived bout of coughing. The two embracing figures jumped apart looking around wildly. Hermione made a vague attempt to look fascinated by the fountain and failed miserably. _

Harry poked his head over a shrubbery, "Oh it's you, is it? Didn't know anyone was here," Harry blinked his eyes innocently and smirked. Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle, ruining her attempt to look casual.

Ron's jaw dropped unattractively.

"Er, just looking at the moon," Hermione stammered, color flooding her face, visible even in the dark moonless night. Harry raised his eyebrows while Ginny made an elaborate charade of craning her neck to see where the moon was. 

"Oh…right…the moon," Harry sniggered before Ginny smacked him in the arm and they both beamed innocently. "Er, what do you make of this?" He held out the parchment. They put their heads together and read.

"Where did you get this?" Ron's eyes were wide and, yes -- definitely excited at the prospect of possible danger. This question led to some blushing and stammering in return by those who would go broom riding scantily clad. 

"Well, we found it!" Ginny answered brightly.

"Yep! Found it – you know, just …around…" Harry shrugged, quickly changing the subject. "So what d'you think?"

"Think?" Hermione shook her head re-reading the missive. "There's nothing to think about! You're taking this to Dumbledore!"

"Much as I'd like to deliver it to Malfoy personally along with a Tongue Ton Toffee, our Head Girl is, as always right." Ron sighed exaggeratedly, then jumped. It appeared to Harry that the aforementioned Head Girl had pinched him in a rude place. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled it around his waist and held it there. "If there's going to be some kind of attack tomorrow, he's got to know about it."

Harry sighed, taking the parchment back. He'd somehow hoped that Ron would toss it away, call him daft for even worrying, and give him an excuse to push his sister into the bushes for another go.

"Right – see you later." Harry and Ginny walked back into the shadows. 

"SSHhhhhh!" Ginny put a finger to her lips. They both listened.

"Do you think they heard?" Hermione sounded very embarrassed.

"Don't care if they did – Come here." Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry and they prepared to walk away. Ron's voice continued, "So what was that other, er- little trick you learned? Tell me about it so I can look forward to it for next time – what was it called? Icarus Wings?"

Ginny raised one eyebrow at Harry and they both ran, stifling their gasps of laughter in their robes and each other.

The corridors were silent except for the occasional explosion of mirth from the highly amused and more than a little curious couple. 

"Melted wax?" Harry chortled," Or maybe feathers?"

"Either way," Ginny gasped, hanging on to him for support, "I've GOT to have that chat with Hermione."

That was too much for Harry. "Dumbledore will just have to wait!" he yanked her decisively behind a velvet curtain. It sheltered a little nook with a window seat and a small bust of a fat smug looking man. The plate under it identified him as"Pontius the Pompous".

"I see that you possess excellent judgement in coming to see me, my children," he simpered in a fey voice. 

"Nice to meet you." Harry picked him up, set him on the ground and gave him a hard shove with his foot through the curtain.

"Why I say…!" the voice disappeared.

He backed Ginny onto the window seat. She fell back giggling. When he leaned over, arms on either side to prevent escape, he grinned wickedly. Tangling his fingers luxuriously in her hair, he ran a feather light tongue around the edge of her ear, breathing "Let's see if we can figure out what 'Icarus Wings' is" She gasped, arching her back and meeting his lips fiercely, pulling him down against her. Harry trailed hot kisses down her throat and lower, spreading the robe as he went. She cried out when he found a particularly sensitive spot and he silenced her with a finger to her mouth. She pulled it gently between her lips, running her tongue the length of it. He hissed in blissful torture as she successfully freed him from his robes, hands becoming more purposeful and assertive. He swooped her up in his arms and sat down, turning her to face him on his lap. Her eyes widened…

Suddenly there came the sound of approaching footsteps. Two distinct and horribly familiar voices floated through the velvet curtain.


	7. Part Seven by Firebolt909

Ginny stopped dead, her hand paused in its task

_Part 7 by Firebolt909_

Ginny stopped dead, her hand paused in its task.Shocked brown eyes met shocked green ones.Harry hissed out a curse, knowing that their time was up.How could any couple have worse luck when trying to find a few minutes alone?First house-elves, then Snape, then Ginny's older brother, then Moaning Myrtle…Harry's face flushed a bit when he remembered _that_.Then there was Malfoy's damned letter, and now….

"What do you think he wants Severus?" Asked the voice of Professor McGonagall, slightly panting as she and Snape strode by the curtain.Harry groaned inwardly.Of all the professors to come along, it had to be the two that could make his life the most miserable.

"I'm not too sure Minnie, but he picked a hell of a time to disturb us," grumbled Snape.At those words, Harry and Ginny both looked at each other in amazement."_Minnie_?" They both mouthed the words in utter shock that Snape of all people would dare call McGonagall by that nickname.Ginny buried her face in Harry's neck, silently shaking with laughter.The footsteps faded past quickly and thankfully too, because Ginny wasn't able to hold in the giggles much longer.

"Minnie?!" she gasped."Did Snape just call her _Minnie_?"Harry sniggered as well, although it was forced because he was just to damned frustrated to find too much humor in the situation.Ginny was still on his lap, both of their robes were partly open, and Harry's mind and body was still focused on what Ginny was about to do to him before they were interrupted.

"It's obvious they're going to Dumbledore," Harry explained, hoping she'd take the hint and continue right where she left off.Ginny blinked as though she didn't understand what he was talking about at first."You know," Harry said."We can't go in there now.I mean…we're not supposed to be out anyway, and what would it look like if we just barged in there now?I think we should stay right here."Ginny didn't say anything so Harry finally placed her hand in its previous spot.She'd get the point quick enough.Ginny laughed, and her deft fingers continued their exploring, causing Harry to quite lose his mind.He moaned when she hit a particularly sensitive area.

"Shhhhhh!" She hissed in his ear, her breath sending shivers up and down his spine."You want them to hear us?"Harry was incapable of speech at the moment, so he merely shook his head.

"Good boy," Ginny said just before she started kissing him again. 

****

"Who knew this castle would have some of the most perfect hiding places?" Harry said breathlessly a while later.

"Mmmmm…" Ginny murmured.

"Do you think Snape and McGonagall are still in there?" Harry asked, scooting back against the seat, to make more room for her.

"I don't know.I haven't exactly been listening out for them, have I?" Ginny said, giving Harry a sly grin."Something about figuring out what 'Icarius Wings' are distracted me."

"Hmm…we'll have to work on that theory some more, I think," Harry said as though they were discussing the latest Transfiguration article from _Transfiguration Weekly_.

"I suppose we really should be getting on about that letter," Ginny sighed, straightening up.Harry sighed as well, knowing that as usual, she was right.Sticking his head through the velvet curtains, he saw that the coast was clear.

"You ready?" He asked Ginny, who was scrambling around for something.  
  


"Wait! I can't find my other sock," she replied.

"I believe that you might find it on my head, dear girl," said the bust of Pontius the Pompous, nearly giving Harry a heart attack.He'd quite forgotten about sitting the bust outside the alcove, and blushed slightly at the thought of why he'd placed it out there in the first place.Sure enough, Ginny's sock was draped right across Pontius' face.Harry gave it to Ginny, helped her up from the alcove, placed Pontius back in his original spot and with a jaunty wave at the bust, set off for Dumbledore's office.

They made it as far as the corner before running into trouble.

"Potter! Miss Weasley!What are you two doing up this late?And in this corridor no less!"Harry felt absolutely sick at the sight of McGonagall and Snape.McGonagall's hair was loosely tied in a bun, and she was wearing a tartan dressing gown, with mismatched socks on.Snape merely wore a dark green velvet robe, with matching slippers.He glanced at Harry over his hooked nose with a look that said very plainly that he knew what they'd been up to.

"Uh…" Harry began, wishing that they'd taken the time to smooth out their robes a bit more and fix Ginny's hair so that it didn't look so tousled.

"We need to see the Headmaster," said Ginny matter-of-factly."We've got something to show him.It's very important."

"Is that so?" said Snape."Why do you two look so flushed?Run all the way up here, did you?"Snape sneered.Harry felt his face flame.

"Yes," Ginny said."It's very important that we see Professor Dumbledore."There must have been something in Ginny's tone of voice that gave the impression that it really was important because Professor McGonagall merely replied, "I see.Well, off you go then, but I will be speaking to the Headmaster about this in the morning."

Harry bit his lip in efforts to keep back his sigh of relief.The two professors let them pass, although Snape looked like he wanted to delay them a bit longer.

"Did you see the state of their robes?" Harry heard Snape hiss to his companion.  
  


"Yes I did, Severus.Like I told you earlier, they're all like rabbits!"

Harry didn't hear the reply to this, and wasn't too sure he wanted to.They were now at the statue leading up to Dumbledore's office.


	8. Part Eight by Monique

Part Eight by Monique **__**

Part Eight by Monique  
  
Gaining the final step to the Headmasters quarters, Harry and Ginny paused for breath. Reaching inside his robes, Harry withdrew the now sadly wrinkled letter that they had intercepted. "How should we do   
this?" He asked.  
  
Ginny ran a hand though her tousled, red hair. "Well, we could tell him..."  
  
The door opened in front of them and the Headmaster himself finished her sentence. "The truth, perhaps?"  
  
Harry and Ginny gulped up at Dumbledore.  
  
"He-Headmaster!" Stuttered Harry, completely alarmed.  
  
Dumbledore took them in at a glance. "By your appearances, I'm going to guess that the two of you were at the wrong place at the right time yet once again." Twinkling down at them, he raised a snowy eyebrow. "Am I correct?"   
  
Both Harry and Ginny blushed but they nodded. "We intercepted a letter meant to go to Draco, Headmaster." Said Ginny in a small voice.  
  
Harry put a hand on Ginny's arm supportively. "We don't normally open other peoples mail Headmaster, it's just that we were, uh, well, outside, enjoying the warm evening and we practically got knocked to the ground by the Malfoy's owl." Looking up at him with a rather sheepish expression, he continued. "I really do think that you should see it."  
  
Dumbledore considered them for a moment that seemed to last an eternity and then nodded and moved to the side, motioning the two of them in to his office.  
  
Harry offered the letter to Dumbledore and the headmaster, took it and sat down at his desk. A few minutes later he sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "They think they've found a way past our defenses."   
  
Ginny was confused. "I thought that the school was too well warded for someone to get in easily."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "It is very well warded and all but impossible to penetrate." Pausing for a moment, he ran his hand down his beard thoughtfully. "I wonder..."  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"As I have quite a strong feeling you are aware of, there are several secret passages leading from Hogsmead to the school. It is entirely possible that Lucius has discovered one of these somehow and plans to use it to mount an attack."  
  
Ginny looked nervously between Dumbledore and Harry.   
  
"What should we do?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "We, Miss Weasley are not doing anything. The two of you are going back to bed. And I do mean your separate beds."  
  
Standing he ushered the furiously blushing pair to the door.  
  
Harry started to speak but the Headmaster forestalled him with a raised hand. "Harry, I know you want to help and finding this letter and bringing it to me was already above and beyond the call of duty. From hear on out, however, this needs to be handled very delicately." Looking down at them, he placed a gentle hand on each of their shoulders. "I am trusting in both of you to keep this quiet. We do not want to start a panic among the students. If I do need your help, I will ask you right away."  
  
Nodding reluctantly, they let Dumbledore usher them out the door. It closed gently behind them and Ginny looked up at Harry with a mulish expression on her face. "I still think we should do something! We can't just sit around and wait for You Know Who to show up in the common room!"  
  
Brushing a tender hand down her bright hair as they walked down the stairs together, Harry sighed. "Ginny, you heard what the Headmaster said. We have to keep this quiet." Harry reached the bottom step and turned around and was able to look Ginny straight in the eye.   
  
Liking the view, she grinned impishly at him and looped her arms around his neck. "I didn't say that we were going to make a ruddy announcement Harry, I just think there must be a way we could do something to help."  
  
Harry tightened his arms around her. "Ginny, I don't want you in danger."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Harry! Since when have we not been in danger for the past six years?"  
  
Harry shook his head and leaned his head against hers for a moment. "Do you know how very precious you are to me Ginny?" He whispered. "Do you know what it would do to me if I had to watch you get hurt again?"  
  
Ginny gasped. "Harry!"  
  
He took her face in his hands tenderly. "Ginny, I love you," he whispered fiercely. "I love you so much that sometimes it feels like I'm going to burst with it. But no matter what I feel, I know that you're in danger because of me!" Ginny shook her head in denial but he continued on. "Because you, for some unknown reason, decided to love me." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I couldn't go on without you Ginny. I couldn't do it."  
  
Ginny felt hot tears slip down her cheeks at his words and she took a shuddering breath and hugged him close. "All right Harry, we'll stick together like always. You, Ron Hermione and I and we'll figure a safe way out of this."

Brushing a loving hand over his perpetually rumpled hair she smiled at him mistily. "I love you that way too Harry."  
  
Harry felt the breath whoosh out of him and he cradled her in his arms for a long moment. "Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you." A moment passed and then Harry felt her shoulders shake with silent laughter. Looking down at her curiously, he raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"I was just thinking of all we've been though tonight. Did we really hear Professor Snape call McGonagall Minnie?!"  
  
Harry sniggered and they headed back towards the common room. "I'm not quite sure but as long as he doesn't tell on us, I won't tell on him."  
  
Ginny looked up at him in mock surprise. "That's blackmail Mr. Potter!"  
  
Harry wiggled his eyebrows at her comically. "Yes Ma'am!"

****

  



	9. Part Nine by Hildigunnur

Part 9 by Hildigunnur

_Part 9 by Hildigunnur_

Harry walked into the Charms classroom, his head full of thoughts about the night before and the dreams he had afterwards. Even though the night had been full of the customary interruptions, he and Ginny had managed to get some quality time in between intercepting letter about an impending Death Eaters attack, nearly getting caught by McGonagall and Snape, and having to find Dumbledore to let him know about the letter. He sighed, his dreams had indeed been delicious. Full of scarlet hair, chocolate brown eyes, cherry lips, cream-white flesh and the knowing he had just met his dreams incarnated at breakfast made him shiver with pleasure. He simply couldn't get enough of Ginny. 

Ron and Hermione seemed to be full of similar thoughts as they walked past him into the classroom, completely absorbed in each other. Wouldn't it be nice to be able to do the same thing with Ginny? Having her in his class. Or maybe not. There would be no way he could concentrate on anything but her. Harry slipped into the seat behind his two best friends and watched them whisper sweet nothings to each others while they waited for Professor Flitwick. Suddenly he felt a warm body in the seat besides him.

"Hi, McGonagall told me that I should sit with you in Charms instead of going to History of Magic," said Ginny in a low voice. Harry smiled but couldn't help wonder why she wanted Ginny there. 

_ _

_"Good morning, class," said a familiar voice but it wasn't the squeaky voice of Flitwick. Instead of him, there was McGonagall who looked more stiff than usual. "I asked Professor Flitwick if I could take his class over today for there is a matter I need to discuss with you."_

_ _

_Harry didn't like her tone even though he could detect a slight nervousness in it. His classmates seemed to share his sentiments._

"I'm very concerned about your behaviour and I have to admit I have taken drastic steps to prevent the serious consequences it can result in. For some time I have suspected that everyone here are ... what should I say ... sexually active." Few gasps could be heard but silence fell quickly on the class.

"After a small inspection last night before the house elves cleaned up, I found several objects that confirm my suspicion." McGonagall heaved a bag onto the desk while Harry desperately tried to remember if there could be some object that would reveal his and Ginny's nocturnal activities. 

_ _

_"First, there is this book I found in the common room last night," said McGonagall as she laid a book on the desk. Hermione emitted a loud yelp. "Yes, Miss Granger. You should know this book since it has your name in it. What on earth are you doing with __Apollo Lyre and Icarus Wings: Theory and Practice of Advanced Amatorius Charms?"_

_ _

Hermione didn't answer, apparently completely lost for words. Ron seemed also to be affected, Harry could see that the tips of his ears were the same colour as his hair.

_ _

_"Yes, Weasley. I think we have found the reason behind your perpetual grin," said McGonagall dryly as she kept bringing out items that made their alleged owners blush furiously. McGonagall had brought forth an ostrich feather which had been found in a greenhouse that only Professor Sprout and a certain Gryffindor had access to and one didn't have to a genius to see who that was. Neville sounded like he was having an asthma attack when he saw the feather and his round face was so red that it looked like all the blood had gone to his cheeks._

Harry and Ginny were the last to have evidence presented against them. A pair of navy socks with Harry's initials that had been found in the girls' bathroom. Funnily enough,_ Ginny had just forgotten them there after taking a shower, not after a hot rendez-vous with Harry but McGonagall wasn't buying any of that._

"I'm appalled by you lot. The Head Girl, the Quidditch Captain, all of you, behaving in such promiscuous manner. This is nothing less than fornication and I swear if this behaviour continues, your parents and guardians will be notified." By the look of McGonagall's face, Harry was sure she had the letters already written. He felt angry, they were all old enough, even Ginny had turned seventeen and who was McGonagall to tell them off? Judging by what Snape had called her, they had to be on quite intimate term. This hypocrisy made Harry's blood boil._ Minnie, he thought, tell on me and I'll tell on you.___

_ _

***

_Minerva felt her feet tremble. This was much harder then she had thought and she wasn't sure if she had accomplished anything but the total mortification of her students. She certainly needed a strong drink before her next class and went straight for the drinks cabinet in the teachers' room but before opening it, she noticed that she wasn't alone there. Snape was sitting in the far corner and all colour seemed to be drained from his face, there wasn't even a hint of yellow in it. He was holding a small glass vial with green liquid._

"Severus, something wrong?" she asked and he jerked his head towards her like he had been frozen.

"This is terrible," he whispered in a desperate tone, "I forgot to administer my seventh years the Frigidus Juice last night."

"Just double the dose tonight then, if we can prevent the Death Eaters attack," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You don't understand. It needs twenty-four hours to work and the effects last for twenty-four hour after that. Even if I'd force-feed them it now, the effects will wear off around dinner time tonight and we will have a pandemonium on our hands, a Death Eaters attack or not." She felt the gaze of his burning eyes and his voice was dimmer than usual.

"Severus, they aren't going to get it on during dinner. Even my energetic Gryffindors can contain themselves when it matters."

"You don't understand. The potion suppressed only but doesn't remove if you know what I mean. When the effects wear off, the subjects are suddenly filled with a build-up of sexual tension. We are not only facing a Death Eaters invasion but a bunch of sex-crazed Slytherins!"


	10. Part Ten by Ashwinder and Imogen

Part Ten by Imogen and Ashwinder

**_Part Ten by Imogen and Ashwinder_**

The room was tense. Embarrassed faces burned in every corner, and yet the common room was strangely silent, only the cracking of the fire daring to break through their humiliation. The incriminating debris from McGonagall's talk littered the table before them. Harry couldn't look Ron or Hermione in the eye, even though he'd done nothing wrong... on this occasion. Ron, on the other hand, glowered at Harry, looking to all intents and purposes as if it would give him the greatest pleasure to commit brutally slow and painful murder with his bare hands. Finally Ron leaned forwards and grabbed the socks, which Ginny was twisting nervously in her hands. He brandished them fiercely.

"Just what is the meaning of this," he demanded, his ears turning an interesting shade of magenta.

"They're socks," Ginny replied calmly. "You know, you wear them on your feet."

"They're _Harry's_ socks," Ron growled. "Found in the girls' bathroom."

"They could have been your socks," Ginny retorted. "It was just pure chance I happened to have stolen Harry's that day. I forgot them. It could happen to anyone."

"Yes, right," Ron retorted scathingly. "You really think I'm going to believe that."

"All right then, we were shagging in the shower," Ginny snapped. "That's what you want to hear isn't it? Or maybe that's just your guilty conscience talking. Icarus Wings, indeed!"

Hermione turned puce and began to make a peculiar choking noise, reminding Harry of that time he'd nearly swallowed the Snitch.

"We've all been embarrassed," Neville's timid voice broke in. "Can't we all just try to forget it? Please?"

"We could," Seamus Finnegan broke in, grinning from ear to ear. "But what we really want to know is, who were you tickling with that feather in the greenhouse, Neville?"

Neville mumbled something inaudible.

"What's that?" Dean Thomas who was nearest spluttered slightly and then roared with laughter. "Trelawney? You've got to be kidding?"

"Bet she saw more than her crystal balls that night," Ron muttered to Harry, beneath the shrieks that greeted this revelation.

Neville cleared his throat. "She told me it was fate. That the planetary alignment demanded it."

"We always said she needed her inner eye testing," Harry chuckled back to Ron. "Can you imagine, Trelawney writhing in the potting compost!"

"And the feather?" Hermione's voice quavered.

"Well, what do _you_ use them for?" Neville retorted, flame-faced. Hermione turned scarlet.

"Um… research," she said. She tried to change the subject. "Now Seamus, about these…"

Seamus glanced rapidly at his watch. "Oh look at the time," he exclaimed hastily. "Almost time for dinner. I do hope it's a smorgasbord tonight. I'm starved."

He leapt to his feet and bolted out of the portrait hole, Lavender at his heels, and by unspoken agreement, the rest of the Gryffindors slowly followed them out, and wound their way down the various corridors and stairwells to the Great Hall.

The scene that greeted them as they entered the Great Hall was somewhat unusual; the room looked much as it always did, the enchanted ceiling strewn with heavy rain clouds, an ominous feeling like that of an impending thunderstorm filled the room. As they slid into their seats at the Gryffindor table, even Harry had to notice that some groups of students were acting in a very peculiar manner indeed. 

Crabbe and Goyle were gazing adoringly at each other, entwining their hands across the table, oblivious to the jug of pumpkin juice, which they'd sent clattering to the floor. Pansy Parkinson was slowly unbuttoning the neck of her robes, licking her lips in what she evidently thought was a sensual manner, but the sheer piece de resistance came, when Millicent Bulstrode put her knee onto the table and reached across for Malfoy, hauling him upwards by his robes and pushing him flat on his back, right in the middle of the mashed potatoes. A rather passionate snog appeared to follow.

"It's got to be a love potion," Hermione said, being the first to recover her voice at such sights. "But that's impossible. They're illegal at Hogwarts; it's in _Hogwart's: A History. _It's right there on page 734, second paragraph from the bottom. You know Ron, if you ever bothered to read it, you'd know this already."

"I don't need to read it," Ron chuckled. "I've got an audio copy by sitting right next to you."

"Look," Ginny gasped, clutching Harry's arm in hilarity.

Malfoy was using his somewhat slow Seeker reflexes, and had managed to wriggle sideways through the mashed potato, escaping Millicent's fervent embraces. He staggered across the room towards the door, and stumbled over Ginny's chair. He paused momentarily, and a slow grin spread across his features as he looked Ginny up and down, clearly undressing her with his eyes. He slicked his potato-smeared hair back from his eyes and smiled in what he thought was a seductive manner.

"Want to come and stir my cauldron?" he purred. Harry almost died laughing, before he remembered that he should be punching Malfoy though the wall and into the middle of next week. Ginny got to her feet, and placed a restraining hand on Harry, her eyes twinkling with impish mischief. She winked at him and turned back to Malfoy.

"Oh Draco, dear, I thought you'd never ask," she said, trying to keep a straight face. Malfoy clumsily reached for her, an expression of pure lust in his eyes. Harry reached for his wand, but Ginny was faster. A flicker of a second later and she had repeated Moody's transfiguration performance, and a trembling albino ferret cowered on the floor at her feet.

"I thought as much," she laughed. "You're not a man, you're a… um… ferret."

Milicent Bulstrode had finally waded out of the mound of mashed potato and came crashing across the room, wailing loudly and throwing herself on the floor beside the ferret, who looked more terrified than ever.

"Draco!" she howled at the top of her lungs.

"Poor Malfoy," Harry commented, with an evil grin. "It looks like he needs a mate. It'd be a shame not to help out a lonely soul." With a swift wave of his wand, Millicent disappeared and a large brown ferret appeared. With a squeak of horror, the white ferret scuttled beneath the table at warp speed, followed by the brown one at a more sedate waddle. A squealing noise confirmed that she had indeed caught him. 

Harry turned to Ron.

"Pass the mashed potato, please," he grinned.

Suddenly the door into the Great Hall swung open to admit two rather dishevelled looking figures. Seamus twitched his robes straight, and with a slight nonchalance strolled across the hall, with Lavender by his side. Harry noticed that her robes were buttoned lopsidedly, and nudged Ginny. They had apparently been enjoying their own private smorgasbord.

"Hi there," Seamus grinned. "What have we missed?"

"Not much," Ron said airily, choking back the laughter, as more Slytherins could be seen in various states of undress and in various dishes.

"Wait!" Hermione yelled suddenly. "Its' tonight, don't you remember? The Death Eater attack. No wonder the staff aren't here."

They sobered quickly, just in time to hear sets of footsteps heavily approaching the door.


	11. Part Eleven by Ashwinder and Imogen

Part Eleven by Imogen and Ashwinder 

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all gazed at each other with horrified expressions, as the sound of many pairs of feet grew nearer and nearer. Four sets of eyes turned as one towards the entrance to the Great Hall, each expecting to see masked figures make their appearance. Harry tightened his grip on his wand, preparing himself to fight to the last if need be.

Suddenly, the door of the Great Hall burst open to admit several imposing figures in black robes. Harry's wand dropped from his grasp as his mind registered just who had entered the hall. It was not a group of rampaging Death Eaters; it was the Hogwarts staff led by Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape. On their faces were expressions far more murderous than anything ever seen on the face of one of Voldemort's minions. The entire room fell deathly silent.

"What is the meaning of, of…" Professor McGonagall was obviously too beside herself with shock at the scene before her eyes to formulate the words to properly describe it. "Get out of the potatoes!" she screeched at Blaise Zabini, whom Pansy Parkinson had managed to pin down.

Harry had to bite back his laughter as he noted the utter embarrassment on Professor Snape's face. It was all too evident that the students of his own House had been engaging in an orgy on the dinner table. Appropriate action would have to be taken, resulting in the loss of a great many House Points, thus dashing the Slytherins' hopes of winning the House Cup this year. Harry could see Snape glancing wildly around, desperately searching for a way to cast the blame for this fiasco anywhere else, but his efforts were fruitless. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Ginny shaking with suppressed laughter. She must have noticed Snape's discomfiture, as well.

Hermione, on the other hand, had her mind elsewhere. "But Professor McGonagall," she blurted. "The Death Eaters. They were supposed to attack…"

Professor McGonagall turned shrewd eyes onto the Head Girl. "And just what do you know about it?"

"I, I heard a rumour. As Head Girl, it's my job to keep abreast of these things," Hermione answered, blushing. Meanwhile, Ron sniggered beside her, no doubt misinterpreting what Hermione had meant by the word "abreast". He really needs to broaden his vocabulary, thought Harry, making a mental note to buy him a thesaurus for his birthday.

Professor McGonagall was staring piercingly at Hermione. She must have decided to let the Head Girl's slip of the tongue go by for the moment, however, for she addressed the entire school. "The rumoured Death Eater attack was just that. A rumour. The staff have searched the  castle thoroughly, and have found no sign of Death Eater activity. As a precautionary measure, Professor Dumbledore is casting extra security wards over the school, but we expect nothing in the way of an attack either tonight or in the near future. And now I would like to express my complete and utter disappointment with the behaviour of the seventh year Slytherins. Never in all my years at Hogwarts have I witnessed such a…"she paused, still to shocked to find an appropriate word, before settling on, "display." She cast a baleful glare in the direction of the Slytherin table. "I will leave this matter for your Head of House to deal with. And since the Great Hall has been reduced to such a state, I'll ask the Prefects to lead you all up to finish your meal in your House Common Rooms. Dismissed."

With a loud scraping of benches on the flagged floor, the Hogwarts student body rose as one and began to file off towards their respective Common Rooms. In the general confusion of so many people dispersing at one time, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her towards the broom closet in the entrance hall. They managed to slip inside unnoticed. Harry closed the closet door behind them, and pulled Ginny into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart at last, he said, "I'm not really hungry. Are you?"

Ginny giggled and looked at him seductively. "Actually, I am hungry… but not for potatoes." Her tone of voice made Harry's mouth go dry. "But you don't mean here, do you?"

Harry cleared his throat. At the moment, here was just as good as anywhere, as far as he was concerned, but upon reflection, he realised they weren't in an ideal spot for any sort of extra-curricular activities. The matter was decided for them when a high-pitched squeak was heard in the broom closet.

"What was that?" asked Ginny. At the same time, Harry muttered, "Lumos." The narrow beam emanating from his wand tip showed that Ginny had stepped on the tail of a familiar-looking white ferret. Outside they could hear the sound of small claws scratching at the door.

"Looks as if Malfoy's girlfriend is looking for him. Shall we let her in?"

Ginny opened the door to the broom closet to admit a lumbering brown ferret. The white ferret emitted another squeal, and attempted to escape, but it was in vain. Ginny was still standing on his tail. "I reckon we'd better leave them to it, and find our own spot," she said, laughing.

Harry exited the broom closet first, and Ginny followed, closing the door quickly behind her, trapping the besotted Millicent Bulstrode inside with her furry companion. The entrance hall was now mercifully empty, the other students having made their way to their respective Common Rooms. 

"Where to, then?" Harry asked, taking Ginny's hand.

She paused to consider. "Let me think now. Prefect's Bathroom is definitely out of the question," she said with a blush. Harry was secretly relieved. "Anything outside is out, too, with Professor Dumbledore puttering around. Hmmmm, you'd think with a castle this size, it would be easy to find a place to be alone."

"I've got it!" cried Harry, and he leaned close to whisper something in Ginny's ear, noting with a certain satisfaction the way she shivered as he did so.

He led her up to the third floor, to the Charms corridor, where he knew there was a deserted corridor with a certain trap door. As far as he knew, it had remained unused since his first year. He drew Ginny inside, and put a Locking Charm on the door. "I don't know why I never thought of this place sooner. It's nice and roomy, and with that Cushioning Charm you showed me, we should be all right."

Ginny was smiling at him. "It looks as if we've finally found a spot where we're not likely to be interrupted."

Harry reached for her, but was surprised when she held back. "What's wrong?" he asked.  

"I just thought of something… Who is it that sleeps in the bed across from yours?"

"Neville. Why do you ask?"

Ginny blushed bright red but let out a peal of laughter. "Last night when I went to get the Invisibility Cloak, I, er, walked in on something… Luckily the hangings on the bed were drawn shut."

Harry was fairly certain he knew what she was talking about. He had a sudden, horrifying thought. "You don't suppose he was with… No, it couldn't have been. Not in our dorm!"

Ginny looked slightly ill for a moment, and Harry knew she was thinking along the same lines that he had. "If not…" She couldn't even bring herself to say the name. "Then who?"

"No idea. Who would have thought of Neville as such a Casanova, though?"

Ginny giggled at such an outlandish idea. "Speaking of Casanova…" She trailed off, as she drew him close. Neville was quickly banished from their minds, as their thoughts turned to more pleasant things. It seemed they'd finally found a place where they could spend some uninterrupted moments together at last, and they were determined to take full advantage of the situation.

**The End**


End file.
